Enchanted Dominion
is a World that is featured in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is based on the 1959 Disney film, Sleeping Beauty. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terra visits this world first in his journey. He arrives in meadow by a lake, and is greeted by a swarm of Unversed. He chases one to the bridge outside the castle, where he meets the witch, Maleficent. She wonders why he is not asleep like the rest of those in the kingdom. He says he is visitor looking for a man named Xehanort. She does not know the name but says she met a man "searching for the light" in the castle and believes he meant Princess Aurora. Terra runs off to the top of the castle and meets the sleeping Aurora. He senses a strange light from her. Maleficent appears and tells him that Aurora is a Princess of Heart, seven maidens who lack any darkness in their hearts and hold the key to controlling all worlds. She also senses the darkness in Terra's heart and hypnotizes him into stealing Aurora's heart. Once the deed is done, he realizes the terrible thing he has done, while Maleficent revels in the power she has obtained, also noting that the man she met was correct. A rumble suddenly shakes the castle, Maleficent saying it is an Unversed in the castle, and then disappears. Terra descends the castle and fights the Wheel Master. As he leaves over the bridge, he decides he has to abstain from using his darkness. Maleficent watches him leave, and reiterates the power that the Princesses of Heart hold. Ventus visits here shortly after Terra's departure. He finds Aurora sleeping at the top of the tower and is approached by the three fairies, who mistake him for an enemy. After he reveals he is on their side, they tell him how Aurora has been put to sleep and losing her heart. Ven promises to help and follows them to the Forbidden Mountains. The four enter Maleficent's fortress to find the stolen heart. They are able to find it deep within a maze guarded by Maleficent's Goons. As Ventus releases the captive heart, he sees memories of when Aurora met Prince Phillip in the woods. As he leaves, he comes to Maleficent's throne room, where the witch recognizes his Keyblade, and tells him that Terra stole Aurora's heart. Ven thinks she is lying and the two battle. With the three fairies help, Ven defeats Maleficent, who still haunts Ven with the act of Terra's dark power. However, Aqua runs in and tells Ven she must be lying. Ven, remembering how Vanitas told that Terra would change, leaves the world to find his friend. Aqua enters Enchanted Dominion at the base of the Forbidden Mountains, where she sees Aurora's heart flying through the air towards the castle. She investigates the cause of this occurrence. She enters the throne room after Ven and Maleficent's battle. After Ven runs off, Maleficent tells Aqua about the power of the Keyblade and how Terra had helped. She asks Aqua if she would like to help her too, but Aqua flatly refuses. Maleficent notes this is just as Master Xehanort had said, then causes the ground beneath Aqua to crumble sending her to the dungeon. It is there that she meets an imprisoned Prince Phillip. Sensing his true love for Aurora, they escape with the three fairies. As they cross the bridge to the castle, Maleficent covers the bridge in thorns and appears before the heroes. Aqua asks her about Xehanort and Terra, but the witch insists that Terra succumbed to his darkness. She then transforms into dragon and attacks Aqua and Prince Phillip. Aqua gets separated by a flame, but the fairies enchant Phillip's sword, which is thrown into the dragon. Phillip runs up the castle and awakens Aurora with a kiss. Maleficent, not quite defeated, limps away, as Aqua tells her that she stands no chance against hearts of light. Maleficent rebukes her, saying that as long as light exists, so will darkness, and swears her return. In the end credits, Maleficent is seen standing on the bridge outside the castle before turning her robes to black out the screen. Inside, Aurora and Phillip dance together while Flora and Merryweather change the color of Aurora's dress between pink and blue. Characters File:Briar Rose.png|Aurora (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Philip.png|Prince Phillip (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Flora.png|Flora (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Fauna.png|Fauna (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Merryweather.png|Merryweather (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Maleficent.png|Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Dragon Maleficent.jpg|Dragon Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Maleficent Minion-1.png|Maleficent's Lackey (Spear) (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Maleficent Minion-2.png|Maleficent's Lackey (Mace) (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Maleficent Minion-3.png|Maleficent's Lackey (Arrow) (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Unversed Flood.png|Flood Scrapper.png|Scrapper Bruiser.png|Bruiser Red-Hot Chili.png|Red-Hot Chili Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea-salt Thorn Bite.png|Thorn Bite Chest Spider.png|Chest Spider Arch Raven.png|Arch Raven Wheel_Master.png|'Wheel Master' Music Gallery <---That picture of Terra and Aqua in a castle is not taken from Enchanted Kingdom, but from Castle of Dreams, so is the one with Terra fighting---> Image:EnchantedDominionLogo.png|The logo of Enchanted Dominion. Image:Enchanted kingdom.jpg|Enchanted Dominion gameplay. Image:Terra2.jpg|Terra and Maleficent. Image:Terra Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent and Terra next to Aurora's bed. Image:Bbs7.jpg|Maleficent confronts Aqua. Image.png|Maleficent attempts to convince Aqua that Terra has indeed fallen into darkness. Image68.png|Maleficent standing outside of the Castle. Image:Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent talking to Terra. Category: Worlds Category:Enchanted Dominion